Porcelain Doll, a Bleach FanFic!
by Angelchan2012
Summary: He was fragil, Like a porcelain doll, Beautiful, yet breakable, like a piece of glass. He cried his heart out for his life was broken, Shattered like a porcelain doll...Read to find out more! R&R!


**Angelchan2012: **Hey my loyal bunnies! I've got a new idea-

**Grimm: **Crap

**Ichi: ***hits Grimm* Shut up and let her finish!

**Angelchan2012: **Thanks Ichi! *hugs Ichi* anyway, I got a new idea for a story, and it's on the somewhat sad and…hmm…I guess I'll let ya'll figure the rest out! Anyway, I hope ya like it!

**Shiro: **Should we be worried 'bout the way she phrased tha?

**Angelchan2012: **Nope! Now say the phrase guys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **If I did, Grimm, Shiro and Ichi would have been together as mates and Gin, Aizen and so many other hotties would also be together as well XD *nosebleeds at thoughts*

**

* * *

**

He was fragile,

**Like a porcelain doll,**

**Beautiful, yet breakable,**

**Like a piece of glass.**

It had been days since Ichigo had found out about his condition, and to say he was shocked would be the understatement of the fucking _world_. His life had never been as shaken as it had been that day. He thought he had everything: a wonderful family-or, what was left of it, at least. He had his father, Isshin, and his younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin. He was even lucky enough to find a special someone.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was his name. The man was an amazing 6'2", with electric blue hair and cyan eyes. He even had sexy matching cyan tattoos underneath his eyes, giving him an exotic and wild look. This man was a wild beast, and Ichigo was lucky to have gotten him as a boyfriend. At least, that's what he thought until he found out about his condition. He had just found out that he had a mild form of epilepsy. Myoclonic epilepsy, to be exact.

* * *

**He cried his heart out,**

**For his life was broken,**

**Shattered like a porcelain doll.**

That day he found out, after they left the neurologist, he locked himself in his room and silently cried his eyes out. No one should ever have to live with this. "Ichigo," Isshin called on the other side of the door softly, "son…please, we're all here for you. Please, let us in. We want to help you." The berry simply ignored them and covered himse lf with a blanket, turning up the volume on his iPod, and letting the tears cascade down his face. _God, why? Why did you do this to me? First you take away my mother and now this! Do you really despise me that much! I thought you loved all your children! _

**

* * *

**

If only he had known about it sooner,

**He would have fixed it,**

**For he does not want to live life this way,**

**He does not want to fail his family and his love!**

After his mother had died, Ichigo tried his hardest to make sure that his family was safe and happy, even sacrificing his own happiness in the process. They had noticed that he was unhappy, but never said anything, for they knew that he would just tell him that he was fine and continue as he had been for the past few years. After some time though, he was lucky enough to meet Grimmjow, and that's when everything changed; Ichi was much happier and the family was glad that the berry was happy as well.

It was a few months later that they had discovered the epilepsy. Then, everything went to hell.

Ichigo was shutting everyone out, even Grimmjow, and the boy was falling in on himself. His thoughts were getting very dark, though no one knew of them. _I'm such a failure, _he would think, sighing as he sat under the tree in the front yard, as the rest of his family played soccer, while Grimmjow sat next to him, _I can't even take care of myself! Sure, it's not __**really **__epilepsy, sure the jerks look more like a nervous twitch, but the doctor said that they were __**seizures**__…now I can't protect my family anymore…I can't keep my promise…_

_I just want to die…_

_I'm so sorry that you have such a pathetic failure as a boyfriend, Grimmjow…you don't need me, you should find someone more worthy of your beauty, someone that can actually defend themselves, someone more __**stable**__…I'm such a failure…_

_I'm so sorry everyone…_

* * *

**He wants to be treated like a normal person,**

**But instead he's treated like a porcelain doll,**

**Fragile and small, easy to break.**

**Why, oh why does God curse him this way?**

He had noticed it for quite some time now, the way they were looking at him. Even Grimmjow was doing it, but I don't think he was doing it on purpose. _I know they're just worried for me, but can't they at least treat me like they used to! _Ichigo thought, walking into the kitchen one morning, as everyone was already seated down and eating. "Well good morning my beautiful and wonderful son!" Isshin cried, walking-**walking** over to the boy and hugging him. Seeing that almost made the berry want to break down and cry.

_Wow…I never thought I'd actually miss those stupid 'surprise attacks of love'…_he thought bitterly, sitting down, only to notice that Karin had pushed his seat out and pushed back in for him. It pulled at his heart to know that his family cared so much for him but still-he wanted to be treated normal dammit!

After breakfast and all the dishes were put away, Isshin coughed, catching the red head's attention. Ichigo looked over to his father, and Isshin said, "So son…any, umm…'episodes' today?" The old man always had to be careful when talking around this subject to his son, because the boy was very emotional about it, of course, who wouldn't? Ichigo gave a very thin, almost ghost of a smile and said quietly, "The medicine's working…I'm taking the three pills in the morning and three in the evening like the doctor said, and it's…working…a lot better than the last medication he had me on."

Isshin smiled softly, sadly at his son and said, "That's great, Ichigo. You'll be cured in no time." Ichigo snorted at that last comment, saying, "C'mon dad…you and I both know what the neurologist said…I have a fifty-fifty chance of being cured…it just…takes time and observation….that's all…so we just have to wait and see…" with that said, Ichigo got up, ignoring the help from his old man and walked to his room, which was now moved downstairs, and crawled into bed. Just before he fell into a dreamless sleep, one thought passed through his mind,

_I really want to die._

* * *

**He does not turn to Lucifer, but he does not lose faith in God.**

**He turns in on himself, bottling up all his pain, his misery, his suffering,**

**Telling no one, not his friends, only his family and special someone of what happens to him.**

It had been about a year since he found out about the epilepsy and Ichigo was tired of the way he was being treated. He confronts everyone about it, having an emotional breakdown in front of them too, but he doesn't care, it's been too long since the last time he cried, and he thinks he deserves the right to cry. The sit there, wide eyed and shocked, but they listen. Grimmjow stares at his lover and suddenly sees a new side that has never been seen before, a more raw, scared and tear-filled side-a more…child-like side, the side that Ichigo lost when his mother died.

_Ichigo…_, Grimmjow thought sadly, _I'm so sorry, I never realized what I was doing…_

The blunette was gonna make it up to the Berry, and he knew a exactly how to fix it…he just had to come up with a way to get the rest of the family out of the house for a couple of _days_.

Ichigo was happy when his family finally understood him. And they were happy for him when they saw the smile on his face, especially when they saw the look on Grimmjow's face, and that the blunette wanted to make it up to the berry somehow.

To say the least, Ichigo was sore for a few weeks.

**

* * *

**

At least there are some people he can trust, even if God cannot reply directly, to good, innocent, porcelain dolls.

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so I hope ya'll enjoyed this story!

**Shiro: **Wow…this was pretty sad!

**Ichi: **I know…that was sad…

**Angelchan2012: **I know, but I liked the poem, since I wrote it! XP

**Grimm: **I had a feeling you wrote it

**Angelchan2012: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Shiro: **It's good though, I liked it!

**Angelchan2012: **Aww, thank you Shiro! *hugs Shiro*

**Shiro: **Yer welcome!

**Angelchan2012: **Now, say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for updates on Angel's other stories!


End file.
